This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
A super short-throw laser TV set has been developed rapidly due its wide color gamut, high brightness, long service lifetime, energy saving, environment conservation and other advantages. The super short-throw laser TV set includes a projector (a laser) and a projection screen used in cooperation with the projector. In use, the projection screen is typically installed on a wall, and light projected by the projector onto the projection screen is reflected by the projection screen into eyes of watchers along a preset light path to thereby generate an image. For the light projected by the projector to be reflected by the projection screen, the projection screen is required to be highly flat. The traditional projection screen is typically embodied as a hard screen, and although the hard screen is perfectly flat, if the size of the projection screen is large (more than 120 inches), then the projection screen may be costly and also very inconvenient to transport, install and repair.
In view of this, a soft screen has been widely used in recent years as a projection screen because the soft screen can be made in a very large size and can be rolled for transportation, but the soft screen installed on the wall may be poorly flat.